fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikkon
A character created by ExoSaiyan9000. Summary Originally a simple foot soldier in the Henshin Army, Aikkon would soon become noted as a great revolutionary, military strategist and visionary - a staunch defender of the ideals that founded the Henshin homeworld of Sino. This deeply felt patriotism lead Aikkon to join the Republican movement on Planet Sino, where he lead the group's military, convening and working directly with its leader, Yasai. Instrumental to the early success of the movement, Aikkon was credited to some of its greatest victories, but also to some of its most crushing defeats. This made him an incredibly controversial figure among his fellow Republicans, although he remained respected to the end of the war. Capitalising upon the controversy surrounding Aikkon, Yasai engineered a failed military coup that was ultimately blamed on Aikkon, giving suitable reasoning for Aikkon's exile from Sino by Yasai. Embarrassed and hated among his people, he was sent to a remote planet called Earth. He found happiness on Earth and eventually harbored a child with the human female named Maria. Aikkon took on the mantle of the Masayoshi, a vigilante that battled crime and injustice on a corrupt planet. It wouldn't be until King Yasai came to Earth to take back Aikkon that he became more than a simple vigilante. After the exiled Henshin King fought and defeated Aikkon, he murdered many humans and Aikkon's own wife, attempting to break his spirit. Instead, Aikkon unleashed all of his anger and became a Super Henshin. The awakened warrior brought Yasai down in an instant. Aikkon then forced Yasai to return to Planet Sino and end all of the strife on the planet. Aikkon's last act as the Masayoshi was gathering the nine Dragon Souls and returning the people Yasai had killed to life. He then left on a two year quest to grow stronger and master the Super Henshin form. Two years of agony, of total and complete torture forced upon Aikkon by none other than himself forged Aikkon into the most powerful Henshin in history. His mastery of the Super Henshin form, incredible new fighting techniques and raw power placed Aikkon in an elite tier of fighters in Universe 18, and was surpassed only by the Higher God himself at this point. However... Aikkon was not the only one focused on pushing the boundaries of his own power and that of the Super Henshin form. Yasai, forged himself into an equally powerful and even more dangerous threat to the planet which Aikkon called home. Yasai forcefully ended the Henshin coup that had taken place on Sino and reestablished himself as its sole head of state. Without revealing the true extent of his power, Yasai solidified his rule and ordered a massive 1,500 troop invasion of Earth, to exact revenge upon Aikkon and to establish a second Henshin Empire which could, in Yasai's eyes, become the galaxy's primary Superpower. The invasion of Earth was met with little resistance until Maria and Noctis, each empowered by the God of Universe 16 appeared with the aid of Aikkon. The battalions of Henshin troops were easily defeated by these 3 fighters, with the only notable encounter being Maria's battle with Ringo despite it being swiftly ended by Aikkon. Aikkon's and Yasai's initial bout was an intense battle in which both fighters were equal in skill and intuition. However, Aikkon held a clear advantage in raw power, allowing him to defeat Yasai without taking a single blow. The tables were turned on Aikkon however, when Yasai revealed the extent of his newfound power, the Ultra Super Henshin form. Despite Aikkon having mastered the Super Henshin form, Yasai's take on the Super Henshin form was one emphasising raw power. The Ultra Super Henshin form granted Yasai an immense power boost, allowing him to turn what would otherwise be a one-sided battle in Aikkon's favour to a complete stomp in his favour. However, as the fight continued, Yasai's stamina began to wane. Taking advantage of Yasai's decreasing power, Aikkon took the offensive, delivering a ferocious flurry of devastating attacks in sequence. Reeling in pain Yasai retaliated with an offensive of his own, though by this point in the fight Yasai had lost a massive portion of his power while Aikkon was relatively fresh in comparison. The latter was unfazed by Yasai's counter-offensive, lazily blocking each blow or tanking them with little difficulty. Yasai's desperation lead to him eventually trying to destroy Earth, although Aikkon intercepted his attack and hit Yasai with an attack that knocked him out of his USH form. Recruiting him to his cause, Aikkon promised Yasai a rematch and opportunity to grow stronger and train with him. Appearance and Personality Members of the Henshin race were known for their enormous size, incredible physical condition and hair. Aikkon was of standard height and weight among Henshin's and possessed a well defined figure that was incredibly muscular. All of the members of the Henshin race each possessed different hair colours and styles to one another. In the case of Aikkon, his hair was a fairly light shade of blue whilst also being long and spiky. He also had two long bangs. Upon transforming into the Super Henshin form, Aikkon's hair turned orange and then white upon becoming a Super Henshin Xeno. Aikkon's Gi was primarily white with a dark blue underlay. His waist-strap was the same dark blue, as were his arm-bands and boots (that also had a white band across the middle). A stoic figure that was unique among his Henshin brethren, Aikkon had a strong sense of justice which pushed him to become the Masayoshi. He hated arrogant people (although he could be considered arrogant himself sometimes, particularly when overcome with rage or when facing an opponent that he far surpassed) and criminals. Aikkon was initially quite cold and distant from most people, even those who he saved. Rarely expressing emotions deeper than content or anger, Aikkon has only ever opened up to his wife Maria. After having recruited Yasai to the Wandering Souls, Aikkon's personality changed significantly, becoming slightly more open and friendly to others, but also more cynical and sarcastic. He is a member of the Wandering Souls alongside Noctis, Maria and Yasai. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Date of Birth: '''41 BUD (Before Universal Destruction) '''Birthplace: '''19th Providence, Planet Sino '''Weight: '''220 Ibs '''Height: '''6'2 '''Likes: '''Training, fighting, food (particularly apples and steak), the Beatles '''Dislikes: '''The colour grey, criminals, injustice, music (aside from the Beatles) '''Hair Colour: '''Blue naturally, reddy-orange as a Super Henshin, white as a Super Henshin Xeno, Black as Limit Breaker '''Eye Colour: '''Blue naturally, reddy-orange as a Super Henshin, white as a Super Henshin Xeno, Black as Limit Breaker '''Hobbies: '''Training, fighting, learning about Earth's culture '''Values: '''Self-confidence, uniqueness, people who aren't afraid to be different, power, respect '''Status: '''Active '''Affiliation: '''The Wandering Souls, Earth '''Previous Affiliation: Planet Sino, Henshin Army, Republican movement, Republican Expeditionary Corps Themes: * Aikkon's Theme * Aikkon's Super Henshin Theme * Aikkon's Super Henshin Xeno Theme * Limit Breaker Note: 'All credit goes to the original composers of these themes Powers and Stats 'Tier: 4-B | At least 3-B | 3-A | Low 2-C '''| At least '''2-C Origin: 'Dragon Soul '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, True Flight, Master Martial Artist, Energy Manipulation (his attacks can target and track opponents) and Absorption, Limited Power Nullification (can dispel and negate energy attacks), Regeneration (High-Low), Healing (can heal Medium-Heavy injuries quickly, and Fatal injuries over time), Reactive Power Level (grows stronger the longer and harder he fights), Statistics Amplification (can increase his speed and strength hundreds of times over in short bursts), Danmaku, Heat Manipulation (likely not combat applicable, however), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (has a knack for copying his opponent's techniques), limited Light Manipulation (can create brief flashes of light), Explosion Manipulation, Aura (Explosive and Defensive low-energy attacks), Attack Reflection, Sealing, Resistance to Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Zero | All of the above to a greater extent, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop | All of the above to a far greater extent, Instinctive Reaction (can dodge and evade attacks subconsciously), Existence Erasure, Pocket Reality Manipulation (can create and trap opponents in an alternate reality that gradually damages and weakens those inside it, while increasing Aikkon's strength and speed), Duplication in his Pocket Dimension, his clones have Regeneration (Mid-High), Reactive Evolution (his rate of growth is far higher, can improve existing techniques and develop new ones, tailored to the opponent. Developed a resistance to Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation during his fight with Xain Body), Void Manipulation via his Aura (Can also focus his Aura on his fists, giving his physical attacks the ability to erase people. Can also attack Intangible beings when cloaked in his Aura), Time Paradox Immunity 'Attack Potency: Solar System level '(far stronger than Ensyn Shenlong, casually destroyed a solar system larger than our own that was created by Veques in a training exercise) | At least 'Multi-Galaxy level '(stated by Veques to be far more powerful than Aikkon's first usage of Super Henshin Xeno; who destroyed a large portion of the Universe in his fight with Lord Zeth. Shook the galaxy he was in and several adjacent galaxies upon powering up) | 'Universe level '(shook the entire Universe by powering up, despite being heavily suppressed, and destroyed a full-sized Universe created by Veques while still being far from full power. At full power he can easily defeat Yasai X, who is strong enough to send destructive ripples across the Universe) | 'Universe level+ '(comparable to full-power Xain. Nullified Xain's warping of Universe 16) | At least 'Low Multiverse level '(comparable to Xain Zeth's body, who should be stronger than a restrained Lord Zeth) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(can cross the Universe in a few minutes in base form, and is exponentially faster as Super Aikkon and Xeno Aikkon) | '''Infinite (capable of moving within frozen time, and within Universe 16 while Xain was collapsing and merging its space-time) | Immeasurable '(fought and kept up with Xain Zeth's body) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System level '''| At least '''Multi-Galactic | Universal | Universal+ '| At least '''Low Multiversal ' 'Durability: Solar System level '| At least 'Multi-Galaxy level '(more durable than Xeno Aikkon's first appearance) | 'Universe level '(tanked attacks from Yasai X in a sparring match) | 'Universe level+ '(survived the utter destruction of Universe 16's space-time continuum) | At least '''Low Multiverse level Stamina: 'Inhumanely High, possibly Infinite, although repeated/sustained use of Ultra Power (a technique that allows Aikkon to increase his speed and strength) can be heavily damaging. 'Range: 'Universal | Low Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: 'Extremely high. Aikkon has mastered every form of martial arts on Earth as well as every form of Henshin combat and has combined them all into a personalised style. Made a complete fool out of Xain when they fought at equal levels of power, and was still able to compete with him when Xain began to power-up. Veques stated that his greatest strength against stronger opponents was knowing that he was weaker, and developing his response accordingly. '''Weaknesses: '''As a Henshin, Aikkon possesses more bodily fluids than a regular human. As such, Aikkon possess a weakness to electrical discharges of sufficient strength. Also, due to a Henshin's naturally greater hearing, Aikkon's ears are sensitive to certain sound frequencies although this is a weakness that only opponents who have a prior knowledge of Aikkon can knowingly capitalise on. 'Feats: ' * Shuck all of Universe 16 after becoming Xeno Aikkon. * Returned his Universe to normal after Xain warped it. * Survived the total destruction of Universe 16, as well as the Big Bang. * Sent ripples across and shuck the 19-universe-large Universal Constellation that he fought Xain in, as well as all of these Universe's branching timelines. '''Key: Base Form '| 'Super Aikkon '| 'Xeno Aikkon '| 'True Xeno Aikkon '| '''Limit Breaker Aikkon Notable Attacks and Techniques * Hyper Flare: A red beam of Energy that can be released almost instantly or be charged to release a more powerful attack. He has used this ability in multiple battles and it can be considered his trademark attack. He has a more powerful variation called the Golden Flare 'as a SH and the '''Final Shining Assault/Dual Shining Assault '(slightly more powerful 2 handed version) as Xeno Aikkon. * '''Transformation: Super Aikkon is what Aikkon is known as after having transformed into a Super Henshin, a form which provides Aikkon with linear increase to his speed, strength, agility and all of his senses. Xeno Aikkon is Aikkon as a Super Henshin Xeno, a form which allows him to tap into his God power and increases his speed and strength disproportionately to his senses. True Xeno Aikkon, the mastered form of Super Henshin Xeno provides a further boost in power, while also boosting Aikkon's senses. * Final Rush: '''Aikkon dashes towards his opponent and unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks before launching a compressed ball of energy at his opponent. A variation of this attack where Aikkon skips the physical attacks and immediately launches the energy ball is called the '''Spirit Blast. * Energy Volley: '''Unleashes orbs and shots of energy at his opponent. Is very effective against multiple opponents and is very effective against foes with external shields. Can unleash a more powerful and draining '''Full-Power Energy Volley. The regular version doesn't tire him much so he can usually follow up with a Hyper Flare. * Ultimate Tcata: '''A massive beam of Energy that Aikkon unleashes from a large orb of Energy that he charges in front of his hands. The attack can break through most shields and barriers. This is True Xeno Aikkon's most powerful attack, sufficient to destroy an entire space-time continuum. * '''Blitz-punch: Aikkon launches himself towards his opponent with his fist enveloped in yellow energy, granting him brief immunity to time-based attacks. * Wave Assault: 'He could launch an energy based attack that could disrupt the movement of a being that's stronger than Aikkon, or can easily bring those who are far weaker than Aikkon to their knees. All the attack needs is a simple hand gesture. ' ''' Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Original Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages Category:Chaotic Good Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dragon Soul Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 2